Cenote Angelita
by Irish Magenta
Summary: (Chappie four updated!) "Excuse me?" Tao menatap jajaran orang dalam satu meja yang sama dengannya dengan pandangan setengah melotot. Apa kata mereka? Pertunangan? WTH! KrisTao heree :D
1. Met You

**Screenplays-EXO M; EXO K © SM Entertainment**

**Cenote Angelita © Irish Magenta**

**Warning : BL!Slash, KrisTao **_**here~**_

**AN :**_They belong to God, themself, and people around them, of course!__ I don't own anything but the story, _ngomong-ngomong. Jadi, kalau mau nge-_**flame**__, _silahkan f_lame_** ceritanya** bukan** pairnya, **_okay?_

**Selamat membaca =)**

**.-. **

_"Excuse me?"_

Tao menatap jajaran orang dalam satu meja yang sama dengannya dengan pandangan setengah melotot. Meja itu memiliki artistik _Europe-Classic_ dengan empat pasang kursi saling berhadapan. Tao sendiri duduk bersama keluarganya. Terhitung dimulai dari Huang Seunghyun, Huang Jiyong, Huang Zi Sulli, dan terakhir dirinya sendiri, Huang Zi Tao.

Sedangkan empat pasang mata di hadapannya kini mulai menatapnya dengan berbagai macam pandangan. Sosok yang duduk sejajar dengan ayahnya memandang Tao datar, terkesan angkuh dan penuh wibawa, dan itu memang didukung oleh parasnya yang tegas menawan. Wu Siwon adalah contoh seorang yang dapat mengimbangi ayahnya, Tao akui hal itu.

Di sebelah kiri Wu Siwon, sang istri justru menatap Tao dengan pancaran bahagia. Seluruh muka cantik itu meluapkan senang yang kentara jelas. Tao sendiri bingung, karena apa seorang Wu Xi Kibum melihatnya sampai seperti itu? Mereka bahkan baru pertama kali ini bertemu!

Bergeser ke sebelah kiri Wu Xi Kibum, sosok muda berparas boneka tengah menatapnya jahil. Tao bisa melihat ketertarikan yang besar dibalik mata coklat itu—yang harus dia akui semakin membuat sosok itu terlihat tampan. Tak diragukan lagi, Wu Sehun merupakan duplikat dari ibunya, Wu Xi Kibum.

Dan kini mata Tao terpaut pada sosok rupawan yang duduk tepat di depannya. Berbeda dari tiga anggota lain, sosok ini justru menatap Tao dengan pandangan yang—entahlah, Tao tak bisa mendefinisikannya. Masih terlalu rumit untuk dipahami olehnya.

Lelaki hampir sempurna itu menatap Tao tanpa berkedip, seolah jika ia melakukannya, maka Tao akan hilang dalam sekejap mata, lenyap dari pandangannya. Tao sendiri merasa aneh, apa ada yang salah dari wajahnya, atau mungkin penampilannya? Kenapa Wu Yi Fan—atau seperti perkenalan mereka di awal tadi, bahwa lelaki itu biasa dipanggil Kris— menatapnya terus- terusan?

"Kau tak salah dengar, _baby_." Suara Jiyong menenangkan hati Tao yang kian berdetak tak nyaman. Entah karena mendengar berita mendadak mengenai kehidupan masa depannya, atau mungkin karena tatapan usil dari Sehun dan Sulli, atau justru karena sorot mata Kris yang tak putus dari wajahnya?

Tao menggeleng tanpa sadar, "tapi kenapa harus aku?" Nada protes meluncur begitu saja dari mulutnya. "Kenapa bukan Sulli saja?"

Kali ini giliran Sulli yang melotot, "_hyung_!"

"Adikmu masih berumur 16 tahun," desah napas Jiyong sama sekali tak mengurangi kadar kecantikannya, meski tetap, gurat kesal nampak jelas tak bisa ditutupi. "dan satu- satunya anak _umma_ yang usianya telah dianggap dewasa adalah kau."

Mengabaikan sang adik yang menjulurkan lidah kearahnya, Tao berucap sambil menatap ibunya, "kalau begitu, kenapa tidak menunggu sampai usia Sulli mencukupi? Bukankah itu lebih—"

"_Baby_, pertunangan ini harus segera dilaksanakan." Segera Jiyong meraih segelas _Bacardi _ di hadapannya sebelum rasa kesalnya makin menjadi. Anaknya itu sungguh keras kepala!

"Kenapa?" Tao mengernyit heran mendengar alasan sang ibu, belum lagi dengan menjadikan dia sebagai korban dari keputusan itu.

"_Hyung_," Sulli menengahi dua orang di samping kanan dan kirinya. Dia benci memaksa Tao, tapi mau tak mau, sang kakak **harus** menerima pertunangan ini, dengan cara apapun! "Kenapa tidak _hyung_ setujui saja?"

Tao mendelik, kenapa adiknya malah mendukung keputusan gila begini? "Kalau kau jadi aku, apa kau akan menerimanya begitu saja?"

Sulli melirik Kris yang duduk di depan kakaknya. Rambut pirang berpotongan rapi, kemeja biru muda dengan jas hitam tanpa kancing, serta wajah rupawan itu, bagaimana mungkin ada yang bisa menolak?

Cepat- cepat Sulli mengangguk, "tentu saja!" Gadis imut itu menatap Kris dengan pandangan berbinar, tipikal anak SMA.

Tao hanya memutar bola mata, malas menanggapi. Pandangannya dengan cepat mengarah pada pasangan Wu di seberang meja. Tampak Wu Xi Kibum tengah berbisik di telinga sang suami yang menanggapi dengan senyum kecil di sudut bibir. Entah apa yang dibisikkan di telinga Wu Siwon, tapi Tao yakin dia mendengar namanya dan nama Kris disebut.

"_Baby_," Panggilan sang _umma_ membuat Tao menoleh. "Kau menerimanya bukan?"

Tao bisa melihat harapan bertumpuk di mata indah Jiyong, angan agar ia menerima pertunangan sepihak ini bahkan tanpa dia ketahui manfaatnya. Sehingga tanpa kehendaknya, benak Tao mulai mengkalkulasi tebakan perihal diputuskannya pertunangan antara dirinya dengan si pemuda rupawan di depannya.

/_Apa karena aku sangat bodoh_?/ Tao buru- buru menggeleng. _Hell_, sebodoh apapun dirinya di sekolah, Huang Seunghyun dan Huang Jiyong pasti akan memanggil guru _private_ atau semacamnya, bukan malah menjodohkannya begini 'kan?

_/Atau mungkin karena Kris tak laku?/_ Mata bening itu kini mengarah pada Kris yang sedang berbincang pelan dengan sang adik, Wu Sehun. Kedua orang itu terlalu rupawan hingga tampak seperti bukan manusia jika disandingkan dengan dirinya.

Lagi- lagi Tao menghela napas. /_Hanya orang gila yang tak mau dijadikan pasangan Kris../_

"Aku tak bisa." Nada _final _yang _Panda_ itu ucapkan segera dipotong begitu saja. "_Umma_ tahu aku sudah punya—"

"Huang Zi Tao," Seunghyun menyela pelan, namun Tao—yang sudah hidup bersama selama delapan belas tahun, cukup tahu ketajaman di balik tiap katanya. "Berhentilah merengek dan hadapi takdirmu!"

Tak ada lagi desah suara yang keluar dari meja itu. Semuanya terdiam, bahkan seorang Wu Siwon sekalipun—yang dianggap sama menyeramkannya dengan Huang Seunghyun. Sepertinya ayah dari Wu Sehun dan Wu Yi Fan itu tampak menghormati sekali kepala keluarga Huang yang merangkap sahabat dekatnya itu.

"_Appa_ tahu kau sudah memiliki seseorang yang berarti, tapi pertunangan ini harus tetap berlangsung, dengan atau tanpa persetujuanmu." Seunghyun memang mendidik anak- anaknya dengan keras sejak kecil. Memang pada awalnya sulit karena sifat manja yang diturunkan sang istri pada anak- anak mereka, tapi lambat laun, sikap itu bisa dirubah dengan disiplin tinggi.

Lagipula, Seunghyun tak mungkin membuat anaknya sendiri menderita. Sebagai seorang ayah, dia tahu dengan pasti masa depan seperti apa yang pantas untuk Tao dan Sulli. Mungkin kemasannya tidak menyenangkan, karena dia sendirilah yang merebut kebebasan sang anak tertua lewat pertunangan ini. Tapi Seunghyun yakin, suatu saat nanti, Tao akan berterima kasih padanya karena telah memaksakan perjodohan ini.

Suasana tegang berlangsung beberapa menit selanjutnya, semua orang tenggelam dalam arus pikirannya masing- masing.

Diam- diam, Sulli melirik kakaknya. Mata Tao menyalang keras dan siap untuk membantah apapun yang akan ayah mereka ucapkan. Gadis muda itu tahu, baik sang kakak maupun sang ayah tak akan ada yang mau mengalah. Keduanya akan terus mempertahankan ucapan yang mereka anggap benar.

_/Dan kalau sampai mereka bertengkar, restoran ini yang akan jadi korbannya!/ _Sulli merasa napasnya kian berantakan. Dia tahu alasan pertunangan ini diadakan, dan dengan satu kalimat saja, pertengkaran diantara Tao dan Seunghyun tak akan pernah terjadi. Tapi Sulli ingat, jika Jiyong melarangnya untuk mengatakan apapun pada Tao.

_"Belum waktunya."_ Begitu kata ibunya, sewaktu dia bertanya.

"Lalu aku harus bagaimana?" Saat sibuk menggumam bingung, Sulli dikejutkan oleh sepatu yang menyenggol betisnya. Begitu menghadap ke depan, tampak Sehun menatapnya jahil, seolah dengan begitu semua beban pikirannya bisa menghilang.

Sulli mendengus pelan, _/apa- apaan dia?/_ Tapi sejurus kemudian, gadis cantik itu membelalak kaget. Ditatapnya ujung siku Sehun yang berada beberapa centimeter dari segelas _Gin Fizz_ miliknya. Baik Sehun maupun Sulli sama- sama tersenyum jahat, dengan alasan yang berbeda tentunya.

Sulli sungguh tak peduli apa rencana Sehun dibalik semua ini. Yang dia pentingkan sekarang adalah agar jangan sampai kakak dan ayahnya bertengkar!

Sedetik sebelum Tao mengeluarkan protes, suara gelas yang jatuh mengagetkan kedua keluarga itu, disambut dengan senyum Sulli, Sehun, dan Kris setelahnya.

Kris?

Entahlah, tapi dia juga nampak tersenyum puas, mengikuti dua bocah disampingnya.

[i.r.i.s.h]

**T.** _B._**_C_**

_[i.r.i.s.h]_

_Yuhuu, _cerita baru dengan ide pasaran datangg~ X)

Saya harap kalian tidak bosan membaca cerita kedua saya ini, _btw_ karena entah kenapa beberapa hari belakangan bayangan tentang pertunangan ini benar- benar mengganggu~ #dor

Ohya, maafkan saya karena dengan seenaknya mengacak nama marga mereka, tapii itu juga karena saya lagi tertarik [**sangad**] sama Choi Seunghyun, _aish_, kenapa alisnya bisa keliatan bagus banget gitu sihh? BD

Belum ada keputusan untuk _ending_-nya, soo, apa ada yang mau minta ditampilin pair pendukung? Saya terbuka selama kalian menggunakan bahasa yang baik :D

Dann, tak henti- hentinya saya katakan, panggil aja saya Irish—atau perlu dieja? i.r.i.s.h tanpa embel- embel apapun, _kay_? X)

**Keep or Delete?  
**Its yours :D


	2. At Ballroom

**Screenplays-EXO M; EXO K © SM Entertainment**

**Big Bang © YG Entertainment**

**Cenote Angelita © Irish Magenta**

**Warning : BL!Slash, KrisTao **_**here~**_

**AN :**_They belong to God, themself, and people around them, of course!__ I don't own anything but the story, _ngomong-ngomong. Jadi, kalau mau nge-_**flame**__, _silahkan f_lame_** ceritanya** bukan** pairnya, **_okay?_

**Selamat membaca =)**

**.-. **

Suara para tamu undangan benar- benar membaur menjadi satu dalam _ballroom_ ini. Ada yang bercakap dengan sebelah tangan menggenggam gelas, ada yang sibuk memamerkan bajunya—atau bahkan perhiasannya kepada tamu lain, dan ada juga yang kelihatan menatap dua orang pemeran utama hari ini dengan pandangan berbinar. Yang menatap itu segerombolan gadis, _btw_.

Tao—salah satu sang pemeran utama, balik menatap para gadis itu. Entah kenapa, firasatnya sedikit tak enak sedari tadi, dan benar saja. Begitu ia menoleh, gadis- gadis berbusana cantik itu langsung mengarahkan ponsel mereka padanya.

Agak jauh sih, tapi tetap saja itu mengganggu!

Setelah mendapat gambar yang mereka inginkan, gerombolan itu berbisik- bisik mencurigakan, dan dengan tak tahu malu, mereka mulai terkikik geli. Demi _Gucci_ terbaru abad ini, Tao sungguh tak ingin tahu apa yang para gadis itu bicarakan!

Pandangannya lalu beralih pada pemuda tinggi yang berdiri tenang di sebelahnya. Wu Yi Fan—Kevin Wu—Kris—atau siapapun namanya, terlihat sangat berbeda dari waktu terakhir Tao melihatnya. Lihat saja, potongan dan warna rambutnya berubah 180 derajat.

Sekarang, warna pirang yang begitu digilai Sulli lenyap tergantikan warna hitam arang. Bahkan, potongan rambutnya yang sekarang memungkinkan Tao untuk melihat tindik perak di ujung telinga pemuda itu. Bukan apa- apa, hanya saja itu mengingatkan Tao pada dirinya sendiri.

Tangannya secara tak sadar mengelus tindik di telinganya sendiri. Dingin. Sedikit terkejut karena **kelihatannya** bentuk tindik miliknya dengan milik Kris sama. Atau itu hanya perasaannya saja?

"Terima kasih atas kedatangan kalian." Suara Wu Siwon—selaku ayah Kris mengangetkan Tao. Dia lupa kalau ini adalah acaranya, untuk merayakan hubungan dirinya dan Kris. "Setelah mengalami masa- masa yang sulit, akhirnya pertunangan untuk mempersatukan dua keluarga ini diadakan juga. Saya mohon maaf apabila saya terlalu mengulur waktu— hingga tiga bulan lebih hanya untuk mengumumkan berita bahagia ini..."

Tao melengos. Jadi benar apa yang ia duga, bahwa ini sudah direncanakan **jauh** hari sebelum ia tiba di negara ini. Kenapa tak sekalian menikahkan mereka kalau begitu, _heh_?

Pemuda dengan _tuxedo_ putih itu mendengus. Kalau mengingat bagaimana sifat ayah dan ibunya, hal yang baru saja ia pikirkan tadi bukanlah hal yang mustahil. Tapi meski begitu, Tao tak akan diam saja. Ia menerima pertunangan ini juga atas desakan sang adik. Kalau saja Sulli dan adik Kris—yang entah siapa namanya, Tao lupa— tak melakukan hal nekat seperti saat pertemuan keluarga bulan lalu, jangan harap ia mau- mau saja melakukan semua ini!

.-.

* * *

**_19.56, at restaurant, a month ago._**

_PYARR_

_Suara gelas pecah jelas menghentikan usaha Tao yang hendak membalas ucapan sang appa. Diliriknya pecahan gelas yang tersebar diantara kaki Wu Sehun, bahkan ada beberapa yang menggores mata kaki pemuda itu._

_Meski kakinya mengeluarkan darah, ekspresinya tetap tenang. Tak dihiraukannya Wu Xi Kibum—sang ibu yang membelalak kaget disampingnya. Tao sendiri yang melihatnya hanya mengernyit bingung. Apa dia—setidaknya merasa perih?_

_"Kau tak apa?" tanya Kibum dengan sorot khawatir._

_Sehun hanya menggeleng, "tak apa, mom."_

_Melihat kejadian tak terduga begini, mau tak mau Seunghyun khawatir juga. Tangannya terangkat memanggil pelayan. "Bisa tolong ambilkan kotak obat? Ada yang terluka disini."_

_"Akan kuobati." jawab Sulli cepat. Bagaimanapun dia juga ikut terlibat dalam rencana gila ini._

_"Mungkin lebih baik membersihkannya di toilet." Siwon memberi saran karena kelihatannya beberapa pengunjung lain mulai memandang ke meja mereka. Kalimat itu terdengar datar, karena Siwon yakin sang anak baik- baik saja. Hello, Sehun itu laki- laki. Tak mungkin 'kan dia merengek seperti anak perempuan?_

_"Baby, kau tahu cara membalut luka. Bisa tolong bantu mereka?" tanya Jiyong sambil memandang Tao, tepat di mata._

_Mau tak mau, amarah Tao perlahan surut dan dia mengangguk pelan._

_"Ne, umma."_

_Ketiga orang itu lalu masuk ke salah satu toilet, di depan kaca berukuran besar memanjang. Setelah mendapat kotak obat dari salah seorang pelayan, Sulli segera memberikannya pada sang gege._

_Tao mulai mengerjakan tugasnya. Membersihkan darah, mengoles luka, dan membebatnya dengan perban. Sedang Sulli hanya membantu mengambilkan apa yang dibutuhkan Tao._

_"Nah, selesai." ucapnya dengan nada kanak- kanak, membuat Sehun tersenyum kecil._

_"Oppa," panggil Sulli._

_"Ada apa?" tanya Tao sambil menoleh._

_Sulli meneguk ludah, sebelum berucap, "terima saja pertunangan ini, kumohoon~"_

_Tao menghela napas, adiknya ini sungguh keras kepala! "Didi, kau tahu Gege sudah punya—"_

_Buru- buru Sulli memotong. "Tapi oppa sudah tak bertemu dengannya selama tiga tahun!" Matanya melotot kesal, meski begitu tetap saja terlihat cantik dimata Tao. "Kenapa oppa percaya sekali padanya?"_

_"I must do." jawab si Panda kalem._

_"Bagaimana kalau begini," sela Sehun menengahi. "Hyung menerima perjodohan ini dalam jangka waktu tertentu," Mata Sehun begitu mirip dengan milik Kris, hingga Tao geram sendiri. "kalau dalam jangka waktu itu Hyung merasa tak nyaman, Hyung boleh meninggalkan Kris-hyung."_

_Tawaran yang menarik. Sayangnya Tao sama sekali tak tertarik!_

_"Hyung, yakinlah," bujuk Sehun meyakinkan saat dilihatnya Tao akan menolak. "kakakku orang yang terlalu baik. Dia tak akan mengecewakanmu."_

_Tao tetap pada pendiriannya. Memangnya siapa Sehun hingga berani menyuruhnya? "Tapi tetap saja—"_

_Sulli yang terlanjur kesal segera memotong ucapan sang kakak. Diraihnya handphone-nya di saku baju dan menampilkan gambar di hadapan Tao. "Kalau oppa menolak, jangan harap bisa bertemu lagi dengan Gucci- Gucci inii~"_

_Tao melotot. Bagaimana bisa Sulli mengetahui letak ia menyimpan Gucci- Gucci itu?_

_Merasa tak akan menang kali ini, Tao menarik napas sedalam yang ia bisa. Bocah- bocah yang sedang menyeringai di depannya ini sungguh kurang ajar!_

_"Baiklah, berapa lama jangka waktunya?"_

_Sehun tersenyum, dengan tampang tanpa dosa miliknya. "Tiga bulan, tak lama, rite?"_

_ .-._

* * *

**_16.17, at ballroom, engagement party._**

Bayangan itu perlahan pudar, tergantikan dekorasi apik yang tertata dalam _ballroom_ ini. Tao mengakui jika selera ibunya sungguh luar biasa. Pilihan warna bunga, kue besar bertingkat dengan taburan krim cokelat, gorden di samping bagian _ballroom_, lampu ruangan yang dibuat bersusun banyak, bahkan kotak _tissue_ yang ada disini pun semuanya sesuai selera Tao.

Hanya saja, ada hal yang mengganggunya, membuatnya tak nyaman. "Apa semua ini tak berlebihan?"

Benar. Ini hanya pesta pertunangan biasa, kenapa harus semeriah ini?

"Bahkan wartawan pun ikut datang?" Tao menggumam setengah mendesis, dia bahkan baru sadar jika kilat _flash_ yang sedari tadi mengarah padanya—dan Kris ternyata berasal dari beberapa wartawan di sekeliling panggung tempat mereka berdiri.

Kris— yang mendengar gumaman itu menoleh pada sosok disampingnya. Tao tengah melotot manis dengan tangan terkepal geram. Mau tak mau, Kris tersenyum geli. "Ayahku yang mengundang mereka."

Begitu mendengar tanggapan Kris, Tao langsung menghela napas pasrah. Keluarga setingkat mereka memang diharuskan mengundang wartawan saat diadakan acara semacam ini, segila apapun acara itu. "Lihatlah wajah mereka!" Tao berucap dengan pandang setengah geli setengah kesal. "Bukankah seharusnya mereka tampak terkejut— atau mungkin jijik menyaksikan pertunangan antar dua lelaki?"

Kris tertohok sesaat. Bagaimanapun, kalimat itu seperti menjelaskan bahwa Tao termasuk bagian orang- orang yang menganggap hubungan sejenis adalah bagian yang menjijikkan. "Mereka ikut bahagia bersamamu." tanggap Kris datar.

"Aku bahkan tak menginginkan semua ini." Tao menunduk, wajahnya benar- benar kesal sekarang dan dia tak mau para tamu undangan melihatnya. "Jadi bagaimana mungkin aku bahagia?"

Suara Siwon masih saja terdengar, seolah menjelaskan ini-itu sudah menjadi bagian hidupnya. "...pendidikannya selama tiga tahun. Anak saya—Kris, telah bersedia menjalin sebuah komitmen tulus dengan putera dari Huang Seunghyun, sahabat saya..."

Tao mencoba mengabaikannya. Memangnya perlu mendengarkan omong kosong semacam itu? Toh, dirinya dan Kris melakukan pertunangan ini atas dasar paksaan, bukan keinginan sendiri.

"Kenapa kau keras kepala sekali?" tanya Kris sambil mengulum senyum. Huang Zi Tao—kasar dalam ucapan, keras kepala, teguh pendirian, dan mungkin juga egois. Pribadi yang menarik dimata Kris. "Orang tuamu ingin yang terbaik untuk masa depanmu."

"Apapun yang ada di kepala mereka," Tao berucap sambil menatap kedua orang tuanya—yang duduk bersebelahan dengan Wu Xi Kibum— di satu sudut _ballroom_, "sama sekali berbeda dengan yang ada di kepalaku."

Tak ada sahutan dari Kris, itu berarti Tao berhak melanjutkan ucapannya. "Menunangkan putera mereka dengan seorang lelaki?" Lagi- lagi dia mendengus. "Apa mereka sudah gila?"

Hening diantara mereka, langsung tergantikan suara Huang Seunghyun. Kali ini ayah Tao yang terdengar menyampaikan sesuatu kepada tamu undangan. "...meski mereka memang belum lama mengenal. Tapi saya yakin, sebagai seorang ayah, saya bisa merasakan kecocokan diantara keduanya. Saya percaya, Kris akan menjaga dan memprioritaskan pendidikan anak saya melebihi apapun..."

Kalau bisa, Tao ingin tertawa sekarang juga. Sejak kapan ayahnya bisa mengucapkan hal- hal _melow_ seperti itu? _Well_, sepertinya waktu tiga tahun telah merubah segala yang Tao ingat.

Pemuda itu lalu menoleh ke arah Kris. Matanya meneliti wajah rupawan itu lekat. "Jujur, kau membuatku penasaran."

"Kuakui, kau luar biasa tampan." Tao bersumpah bisa melihat satu senyum terbentuk di bibir Kris, meski sekejap mata kemudian menghilang. "Berasal dari keluarga terpandang, masa depan terjamin—aku berani bilang kau tak pernah peduli berapa banyak jumlah uang yang kau keluarkan sebelumnya."

Matanya masih menatap Kris, tak lepas sedetik pun. "Dengan semua hal itu, kau bisa dapatkan wanita manapun di bumi."

"Tapi, kenapa kau malah menerima pertunangan konyol ini?" tanyanya heran. Mata bening itu menyiratkan rasa ingin tahu yang meledak- ledak, membuat Kris ingin menggodanya.

"Kupikir aku bisa melakukan apa saja untuk hidupku." jawab sang pemuda menawan dengan nada tak peduli.

"_Yeah_," Tao merengut, baru kali ini ada yang bertingkah cuek padanya. "Hanya saja kau ikut melibatkanku ke dalam sesuatu yang tak kusenangi."

Kris tak menanggapi, karena toh yang diucapkan Tao adalah sebuah pernyataan, bukan pertanyaan. Lalu untuk apa dia mengeluarkan suara?

Tapi sayangnya, si pemuda manis berpikiran lain. Dia merasa bosan setengah mati, dan ingin agar pemuda disampingnya mengajaknya bicara—atau setidaknya menanggapi apapun yang keluar dari mulutnya. Permintaan yang sederhana, _rite_?

Dengan nada dibuat sekesal mungkin, Tao berdesis pada Kris. "Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku!"

Namun, pemuda yang diajak bicara malah menatap para tamu undangan dengan senyum di wajahnya. Entah apa arti senyum itu, Tao tak mau peduli. Pikirannya justru mengkalkulasi kemungkinan pemuda seperti apa Kris itu.

_/Tak ada yang diam saat aku sedang kesal sebelumnya, kebanyakan dari mereka selalu mengalah dan akan melakukan apapun agar aku tak kesal lagi. Tapi kenapa pemuda ini tak bereaksi apapun?/_ Tao mengernyit heran. Kalau memang cara halus tak mempan, mari bermain frontal, Kris!

"Sayang sekali, kupikir kau bukan tipe lelaki yang hanya akan diam ketika seseorang meminta jawaban darimu." Tao memulai, segaris seringai nampak di wajahnya. "Tapi rupanya aku salah."

Kris masih diam, seolah menanti kalimat apa lagi yang akan terlontar dari bibir sang tunangan. Tao mendengus pelan, kalau memang ini alur permainan Kris, maka Tao akan mengikutinya!

"Atau, jangan- jangan kau diam karena kau malu mengatakan jawabanmu?" tanya Tao dengan nada main- main. Tubuhnya mulai menghadap Kris dengan _gesture_ menggoda. _Well_, ini hanya permainan. Tao saja ingin muntah saat melakukannya!

Tangan kiri Tao lalu mendarat di bahu kokoh Kris, ringan dan lentik. Sekarang, bagian dada Tao menempel pada sebelah lengan kanan Kris. "_Did you accept this engagement,_" Pemuda bersurai merah gelap itu berbisik di telinga Kris lamat- lamat. "_'cause you like me?_"

Bisa Tao rasakan tubuh Kris menegang setelah bisikannya. Mata tajam itu makin berbahaya, ditambah seringai di sudut bibirnya, Kris terlihat seperti singa yang mendapat hadiah domba.

Tao yang melihat hal itu berniat untuk segera menarik diri. Bagaimanapun, dia tak mau berurusan dengan sisi lain Kris—yang ternyata ada, dan baru dia ketahui— apalagi di depan umum. _Hell_, Tao masih punya etika!

Sayangnya, niat itu langsung kandas saat lengan Kris memerangkap pinggangnya erat. Makin mendekatkan posisi keduanya, hingga tangan Tao _refleks_ menahan dada bidang Kris agar tak menyentuh dadanya sendiri. Selain hembusan napas, Tao juga bisa merasakan hangat yang menguar dari tubuh Kris. Hangat—Tao jadi ingin tidur.

_/Apa yang kupikirkan?/_ Pemuda manis itu menggeleng keras. Pikirannya jadi tak stabil, dan itu semua karena Kris!

Sedetik kemudian, suara Kris terdengar begitu keras di telinga Tao, seolah bergema, seolah gedung ini kosong, seolah tak ada suara siapapun disini.

_"What if I say _'_yes_'_?" _ujarnya pelan, setengah serak—entah karena apa, karena seingat Tao, suara Kris baik- baik saja sebelumnya!

Tao hanya sanggup mengerjapkan mata pelan. Suara Kris membawa efek berbeda pada dirinya. Tao merasa senang dan takut di saat bersamaan. Kenapa begitu, dia sendiri juga tak mengerti.

Keduanya masih ada di posisi itu selama beberapa detik ke depan. Kris masih tersenyum, sedang Tao hanya menatap tak percaya.

Satu yang dilewatkan Tao adalah, bahwa apa yang dipikirkannya sebelumnya benar.

Semua yang ada disini—Huang Seunghyun, Huang Jiyong, Huang Zi Sulli, Wu Siwon, Wu Xi Kibum, Wu Sehun, dan para tamu undangan— telah melihat pertunjukkan dari Tao dan Kris. Berbagai macam reaksi tampak di wajah mereka. Terkejut, bingung, aneh, bahkan tertarik.

Kris—yang sedari awal memang sadar akan perbuatannya, segera melepaskan dekapan lengannya pada Tao dan membungkuk di depan para tamu undangan. "Mohon maafkan saya."

Segera setelah berhasil menguasai diri, Tao melakukan gerakan serupa. Bedanya, dia tak menatap tamu undangan sama sekali. Setelah melakukan adegan tak pantas begitu, mana berani dia menunjukkan wajah?

Wu Siwon, dengan cepat mengambil alih situasi. Suaranya yang berwibawa ditambah senyum menawan miliknya berhasil mencairkan suasana yang sedikit hening. Lagipula itu juga bentuk tanggung jawabnya akibat ulah anaknya— yang diluar dugaan.

"Kris, kau bisa pakaian cincin itu di jemari Tao." titahnya.

Dengan segera Kris meraih pergelangan tangan Tao dan memasukkan sebuah cincin perak bertuliskan namanya di jemari sang tunangan. Tao sendiri hanya diam. Ketika tepuk tangan mengisi gedung ini, senyum Kris—yang terlihat seperti menggodanya— tak luput dari penglihatannya.

Tao mendengus tertarik, sepertinya Kris serius menanggapinya.

Kalau begitu, mari bermain!

.-.

* * *

[i.r.i.s.h]

**T.** _B._**_C_**

_[i.r.i.s.h]_

* * *

.-.

Bagaimana? Tertarik? X)

Untuk _typo_ di awal cerita, terima kasih sudah mengingatkann C: saya soalnya nggak begitu tahu yang kayak gitu X3

Oya, Kai cium cewek, dan itu bukan sayaa D: kau bikin aku patah hati, dasar _Kkamjong_! DX #dor

Saya dengar kemarin ada beberapa teman saya yang cerita tentang **'Balas Review'**, **'Author Senior'** dan sebagainya. Well, saya agak bingung bagaimana menanggapinya. Jadii, ambil baiknya ajalah :D

Dan untuk _review_ kalian yang tak sempat saya balas, saya yakin kalian paham kalau kita semua punya kebutuhan, keinginan, dan kepentingan masing- masing. Ada satu tempat dimana saya dibebaskan, tapi dunia saya tetap mengikat. Saya harus belajar, dan mungkin untuk waktu yang tak terbatas.

Jadii, saya sudah baca _review_ kalian. Saya berterima kasih, sangat! XD

**Keep or Delete?  
**Its yours :D


	3. You Think?

**Screenplays-EXO M; EXO K © SM Entertainment**

**Big Bang © YG Entertainment**

**Cenote Angelita © Irish Magenta**

**Warning : BL!Slash, KrisTao **_**here~**_

**AN :**_They belong to God, themself, and people around them, of course!__ I don't own anything but the story, _ngomong-ngomong. Jadi, kalau mau nge-_**flame**__, _silahkan f_lame_** ceritanya** bukan** pairnya, **_okay?_

**Selamat membaca =)**

**.-.**

* * *

Perjalanan malam ini, dengan Kris menyetir disampingnya terasa sangat—entahlah, Tao tak bisa menjelaskannya. Gabungan antara kesal, marah, benci, dan cemas yang meluap- luap. Matanya sedari tadi melirik Kris yang diam saja, fokus pada jalanan di depannya. _Urgh_, Tao benci keheningan!

Kalau boleh memilih, Tao juga tak akan sudi satu mobil dengan pemuda itu. Tapi ulah keluarganya yang dengan tega langsung pergi begitu saja—_Hell_, mereka bahkan hanya melambai santai dari dalam mobil, tanpa menghiraukan teriakan kesal sang _Panda_— membuat dia mau tak mau diantar pulang oleh Kris.

Bicara soal Kris, sang tunangan—yang dengan sangat menyesal Tao akui— itu membuat pemuda penggila _Gucci_ ini penasaran. Dilihat dari caranya bicara, penampilannya, dan juga _gesture_ yang selalu tampak menawan itu, hampir mustahil jika Kris mau menerima pertunangan ini begitu saja. _But he did_, sama sekali tak ada syarat, bisa kau bayangkan? **WTH**!

Tao mengernyit, setiap orang akan berlaku baik jika ada maunya. Apapun yang direncanakan oleh pemuda tinggi itu, jangan harap Tao akan diam saja!

_"It's just kidding."_

Suara Kris—yang dalam dan menawan, **_uhuk_**!— membuyarkan lamunan Tao dalam sekejap. Matanya yang sedari tadi memelototi Kris diam- diam, kini berganti menatap bingung. Tapi itu hanya sedetik berlalu, karena pemahaman akan apa yang dimaksud Kris langsung membanjiri benaknya.

Jawaban Kris akan tantangannya.

Bahwa Kris mengiyakan pertanyaan main- mainnya.

"Aku tahu," Pemuda yang lebih muda berujar sambil tersenyum remeh. "_That was impossible for you to say that."_

Tak ada tanggapan, berarti ijin untuk melanjutkan tersedia penuh bagi Tao. "Lagipula kita baru saja mengenal, tak mungkin kau mendadak menyukaiku begitu saja."

Kris mendengus tertarik. Matanya kini berpusat di manik mata Tao. "Teori dari mana?"

_"It's called logic, silly." _ucapnya sambil memutar bola mata, malas.

Tapi sedetik terlewat, Tao membelalak— baru sadar bahwa ia bertingkah keterlaluan. Menyebut orang lainbodoh bukan hal yang baik, _rite_?

Ditolehkannya kepala ke arah samping, tubuh menghadap Kris yang masih mengemudi dengan leher bersandar di _headboard_ mobil. Tao menunggu desisan kesal, tatap marah, atau apapun yang mengindikasikan bahwa Kris merasa terganggu akibat ucapannya barusan.

Tapi tak ada.

Tak ada desis kesal, tak ada tatap marah.

Pemuda tinggi itu terlihat masih nyaman mengemudi, meski Tao tak henti memandanginya.

Justru kini Tao yang merasa tak nyaman. "Kau tak marah?"

_"Why should I?" _tanya Kris balik tanpa memandang si penanya.

"Aku menyebutmu tolol barusan." Tao mengernyit bingung. _"You hear it, rite?"_

Kris hanya mengangguk, sekali dan hampir luput dari pandangan Tao. Wajahnya benar- benar tanpa ekspresi hingga sulit bagi Tao untuk menebak apa yang sedang pemuda itu pikirkan.

_/Ada yang aneh dengan pemuda ini. Kenapa dia sama sekali tak marah?/_ Tao tanpa sadar mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah Kris, lebih dekat hingga bisa mencium aroma _mint_ yang menguar dari perpotongan leher Kris.

"Aku tak mungkin tiba- tiba memarahimu hanya karena kau memanggilku begitu," ujar Kris tiba- tiba dengan mata melirik Tao yang makin mendekat ke arah lehernya yang terbuka, sontak membuat si rambut merah gelap tersentak kaget dan mundur ke belakang. Malu.

"Akan sangat sulit menghilangkan kebiasaan dalam waktu sekejap." Lanjutnya dengan nada terhibur. Serpih merah di kedua pipi Tao adalah salah satu hal yang cantik dimata Kris.

"Kau tahu itu kebiasaanku?" tanya Tao setelah berdehem sekali. Diam- diam dia berharap rona merah di pipinya segera hilang. "Dari siapa?"

Kris menjawab kalem._ "Your Sista."_

Mendengar hal itu, jemari Tao langsung mengepal erat. Bermacam sumpah serapah keluar dari mulutnya, yang untungnya hanya berupa desis pelan. Adiknya itu sungguh ember bocor!

Baru saja Tao mulai menghitung berapa balasan yang akan Sulli terima—dengan seringai mengerikan, _anyway_— suara Kris kembali terdengar.

"Dari yang kudengar, kau hanya bicara kasar pada orang- orang yang kau anggap dekat denganmu." Mata Kris beralih memandang Tao, dengan kilat setengah berharap setengah main- main. "Jadi, apa aku termasuk?"

Kala pandang keduanya bertemu di satu titik, Tao merasa segalanya kabur. Jujur dia akui kalau mata Kris terlihat menawan dibawah sinar lampu mobil. Bukan hanya mata sebenarnya, hidung, alis, dagu, semuanya sempurna. _He's very breathtaking!_

Dengan kedua pipi yang menghangat, buru- buru Tao mengalihkan pandang ke luar jendela. "_Moron_."

Melihat jajaran pohon yang berwarna hitam—sekarang malam hari, _remember_?— dan lagi Kris yang seolah menutup pembicaraan, membuat pikiran Tao menerka- nerka.

Apa saja yang diketahui pemuda disampingnya ini? Bukankah pertunangan ini dilaksanakan tanpa ada keinginan dari pihak Tao dan Kris? Lalu kenapa Kris mengorek informasi tentang dirinya pada Sulli? Apa saja yang ditanyakan Kris pada adiknya? Apa Sulli mengatakan **semuanya**?

Ingin rasanya Tao membenturkan kepala ke _dashboard_ mobil, sekuat yang ia bisa. Sebelum kemudian dia sadar satu hal penting.

"Ini bukan jalan ke rumah." ucapnya pelan dengan mata mengamati jalanan sekitar.

"Hei!" Tao menoleh ke arah Kris, matanya penuh protes. "Kau mau membawaku kemana?"

Yang ditanya hanya menjawab seadanya. "Ke tempat tinggal barumu."

Baru saja Tao akan mendebat, ketika mobil yang mereka tumpangi berhenti mendadak di pelataran sebuah rumah besar dengan pagar tinggi menjulang. Kris yang merasa aneh karena Tao yang tak juga bicara, akhirnya menoleh. Seringainya keluar saat Tao memelototi rumah di depan mereka dengan bibir mengerucut lucu.

_/Ini memang bukan rumahmu, _baby_/_ Kris melajukan mobilnya memasuki rumah itu sambil berkali- kali melirik Tao. Sungguh, jika saja dirinya tak dikekang aturan sopan santun, Kris ingin mengecup bibir kucing itu berulang kali!

_/Begitu merah, begitu menggiurkan. Apakah akan terasa manis di bibirku?/_ Buru- buru Kris menggeleng. Hanya karena memikirkan hal itu, detak jantungnya meningkat dua kali lebih cepat. _/Apa sebenarnya kau? Malaikat atau iblis?/_

Dengan satu senyum terakhir, Kris mengarahkan mobilnya untuk berhenti tepat di depan garasi. Pemuda menawan itu melangkah cepat keluar lalu membuka pintu mobil disamping bagian Tao duduk. Diulurkannya tangan yang langsung ditepis oleh sang tunangan—dengan suara menggeram pelan.

"Aku tak mau keluar." ucapnya tanpa memandang Kris, kedua tangan bersedekap di depan dada. "Ini bukan rumahku!"

"Ibumu yang meminta agar kau tinggal disini," jelas Kris perlahan, masih dengan tangan terjulur, berharap Tao mau meraihnya. "Beliau bilang bahwa kau harus mulai membiasakan diri menerimaku."

Ini sudah larut malam, dan demi apapun, tubuh Tao sangat lelah. Yang dia inginkan hanya berbaring di atas kasur dan secepatnya pergi tidur!

Karenanya, setelah menghembuskan napas kesal, Tao menerima uluran tangan itu—yang entah kenapa justru menyatukan telapak tangannya dan Kris dalam satu bentuk yang sinkron, pas, dengan aliran hangat yang menjalari tubuh keduanya.

Kris lalu menuntunnya memasuki rumah berarsitektur menarik di hadapannya. Tangan pemuda itu terasa begitu lembut menarik diri Tao mendekat, menghabisi jarak antar keduanya. Anehnya, Tao sama sekali tak menolak. Meski otaknya berulang kali mengatakan bahwa ini salah—dua lelaki cukup umur tengah bergandengan tangan, _hellooo?_— tapi rasa nyaman yang hadir membuat Tao merasa begitu... aman, dan terlindungi.

_/Apa yang terjadi padaku?/_ Dalam sekali sentak, pegangan tangan itu lepas, seiring helaan napas pemuda yang lebih muda. Tak dihiraukannya kerlingan bingung Kris, yang ada justru tubuhnya berputar di satu tempat, seolah tengah mengamati bagian dalam rumah asing itu.

"Jadi ini rumah keluargamu?" Kesimpulan sepihak, karena _well_, Tao hanya asal tebak. "Kenapa sepi sekali?"

"Ini bukan rumah keluargaku," terang Kris, mata masih terpaku pada Tao. "Ini rumahku, jadi wajar kalau tak ada siapapun disini."

Gerakan memutar Tao sontak terhenti. Tubuh ramping itu menghadap Kris dengan kepala sedikit miring ke samping. _Cute_. "Rumah**mu**?"

Kris mengangguk sambil berjalan keluar, mengambil koper milik Tao—yang bahkan tak disadari oleh si empunya. "Aku akan tinggal denganmu," Tao meneguk ludah, sedikit tersendat di tenggorokan. "hanya berdua?"

Benar. Tak ada siapapun disini.

Tak ada pelayan. Tak ada tukang kebun. _Nothing_.

Hanya mereka berdua, dan Tao ingin berteriak protes karenanya.

Melihat si _Panda_ yang tampak begitu tertekan membuat Kris tak tega juga. Satu keputusan langsung terbentuk begitu saja dalam kepalanya. "Aku bisa memanggil beberapa pelayan kalau kau merasa tak nyaman hanya tinggal berdua denganku."

_"Yes, please."_ Tao mengambil napas dalam, lalu mengeluarkannya_. _"Itu terdengar lebih baik."

"Jadi, dimana kamarku?" lanjutnya, tak ingin lebih berlama- lama lagi. Tubuhnya butuh kasur empuk, _now_!

Segera saja lengan kekar Kris mengangkat koper milik Tao dan mulai melangkah menaiki tangga. Tao hanya mengikuti dalam diam, dengan satu tangan memegang belakang leher. Satu gerakan kecil dan bunyi berderik sedikit melemaskan lehernya—yang mungkin saja kaku sedari tadi.

Kamar yang dituju Kris tak terlalu besar, tapi juga tak terlalu kecil. Gorden yang dipasang memenuhi satu sisi dinding, membuat Tao bertanya- tanya ada apa dibalik tirai merah bata itu. Pandangannya beralih pada tumpukan kaset _video_ _game_, _PS_ _Player_, dan segala jenis barang elektronik yang asing di mata Tao.

Tapi akhirnya, satu kasur besar di tengah ruangan mampu menampilkan senyum di wajah sang pemuda manis. Dengan langkah hampir terburu, Tao beranjak dari pintu dan membuang diri pada hangat dan lembutnya si kasur biru.

Tak lagi dipedulikannya kemeja, sepatu yang masih melekat di dirinya. Biarlah itu menjadi urusan besok. Bahkan Kris yang mulai melepas setelan jas putihnya pun tak Tao hiraukan.

**Tunggu**, melepas jas?

"Kau," Tao mendadak bangkit dan menunjuk Kris dengan tak sopannya. "tak akan tidur disini juga 'kan?"

"Memangnya aku bisa apa?" Kris balik mengernyit bingung, gerakannya melepas jas sontak terhenti. "Ini satu- satunya kamar yang bisa kutempati."

Tao membelalak tak percaya, perkataan yang keluar dari mulutnya setingkat lebih nyaring. "Bagaimana mungkin rumah sebesar ini hanya punya **satu** kamar?!"

"Jangan salah paham," Satu jas telah lepas dari badannya, lalu Kris menghela napas. "Ada banyak kamar di rumahku, hanya saja tak bisa dibuka."

_"Hah?"_

Wajah Kris masih tak nampak, _well_, tubuh pemuda itu membelakangi Tao sejak tadi. "Sejak beberapa bulan lalu, ibuku mengunci semua pintu kamar di rumah ini—selain kamar yang kita tempati sekarang— dan menyembunyikan kuncinya entah dimana."

Begitu berbalik, Tao sedikit tersentak. Raut kesal bercampur lelah memenuhi wajah rupawan itu. Mau tak mau, Tao merasa prihatin terhadapnya. "Sekarang aku mengerti kenapa _mommy_ melakukannya."

"Kalau begitu, bukannya tinggal didobrak saja?" tanyanya pelan, yang secara tak sadar tak ingin membuat Kris makin lelah.

Kerutan di dahi Kris makin dalam. "Kau mau tidur di kamar tanpa pintu?"

Tao menggeleng, kenapa Kris bisa begitu bodoh? "Maksudku, setelah didobrak kau bisa memasangnya lagi."

_"It needs time." _kata si pemuda tinggi kelewat sabar. Heran, kenapa saat menghadapi Tao dia bisa sesabar ini? Karena kalau orang lain yang berbelit terhadapnya, bisa dipastikan orang itu akan merasakan amukan Kris.

_"You're right."_

Dengan sangat tak rela Tao mengakui kalau kali ini Kris benar. Lagipula tengah malam begini mana ada _repairman_ yang bersedia datang?

Sekali napas, Tao beranjak mengambil bantal dan guling yang ada diatas kasur. Langkah kakinya berat saat meninggalkan kamar itu, ditambah kepalanya yang menunduk akibat rasa lelah. _He just wants to sleep!_

Baru beberapa langkah, Kris menahan bahu Tao. "Mau kau bawa kemana bantal itu?"

"Ruang tengah," jawab si _Panda_ cepat, tanpa menoleh. "aku **sangat** butuh tidur."

Saat akan melewati pintu, tubuh Tao seperti tak bisa digerakkan. Ternyata Kris merangkul bahunya erat, memaksa kakinya untuk berhenti. "Kau bisa tidur disini."

"Dan apa yang membuatku yakin kalau kau tak akan macam- macam?" tanya Tao sanksi. Melihat kelakuan Kris tadi siang, _who knows?_

Bukannya menjawab, Kris malah mengangkat tubuh Tao seolah ia seringan bulu. Bantal dan guling dalam dekapannya langsung terlepas dan jatuh diatas karpet. Entah karena malas berdebat, terlalu lelah, atau rasa nyaman ada dalam rengkuhan lengan Kris, Tao membiarkan pemuda itu mengangkatnya—bahkan menidurkannya dengan lembut.

"Tidurlah," suara Kris selembut beledu, sesuatu yang baru Tao ketahui. "Biar aku yang tidur di luar."

_"No, it's your house."_ tolak Tao dengan mata setengah terpejam. Mulutnya mengeluarkan gumaman tak jelas. "Aku tak mungkin membiarkan pemilik rumah justru tidur di luar."

"Kau tunanganku," lirih anak dari Wu Siwon itu sambil menyelimuti Tao sebatas dagu. "Apapun yang kumiliki menjadi milikmu juga sekarang."

Tao sungguh tak tahu lagi apa yang terjadi. Rasa lelah dan nyaman mengambil alih semua kesadarannya, hingga suara terakhir Kris menjadi lagu nina bobo di telinganya.

"Tidur yang nyenyak.."

* * *

[i.r.i.s.h]

**T.** _B._**_C_**

_[i.r.i.s.h]_

* * *

Oke, ini sangat _Fluffy_~

Saya sendiri bingung, mimpi apa semalam sampai saya bikin _scene_ semanis inii C: Gigi saya rasanya ngiluu X)

_Lemme know whadya think _:D


	4. The Deal

**Screenplays-EXO M; EXO K © SM Entertainment**

**Big Bang © YG Entertainment**

**Cenote Angelita © Irish Magenta**

**Warning : BL!Slash, KrisTao **_**here~**_

**AN :**_They belong to God, themself, and people around them, of course!__ I don't own anything but the story, _ngomong-ngomong. Jadi, kalau mau nge-_**flame**__, _silahkan f_lame_** ceritanya** bukan** pairnya, **_okay?_

**Selamat membaca =)**

**.-. **

Sepagi ini—jam sembilan nolnol masih pagi 'kan?— dua lelaki yang telah terikat pertunangan itu masih terlelap. Satu diatas kasur kamar, sedang yang lain bergelung diatas sofa ruang tengah. Tak nyaman memang, buktinya sedari tadi Kris bergerak gelisah, mencoba menyamankan diri dalam keterbatasan luas sofa.

_/Hangat.../_

Beruntungnya, dingin embun yang masuk lewat ventilasi udara berhasil dihalau oleh selimut tebal yang melapisi tubuhnya. Bukannya segera bangun, sebelah tangan Kris justru makin menyembunyikan tubuhnya dibalik selimut.

Tapi meski begitu, otaknya terus berputar mengenai kemungkinan lain. Seingatnya, setelah menidurkan Tao kemarin, dia langsung mengistirahatkan diri, bahkan tanpa mengganti pakaian. Lalu darimana datangnya selimut ini?

Mata si pemuda bergerak pelan, sebelum kemudian terbuka bersama kedut bingung. _/Selimut?/_

Dengan langkah terhuyung, Kris beranjak ke kamar tempat Tao tidur. Ketika pintu terbuka, dilihatnya sang tunangan masih terlelap. Deru napasnya teratur, hingga Kris tak tega untuk mengganggunya.

"Selamat pagi," bisiknya dekat telinga Tao, berusaha sepelan mungkin.

Sambil berlutut di samping kasur, jemari Kris mulai menelusuri wajah Tao tanpa menyentuhnya, seperti membuat pola di udara. Dimulai dari alis, tulang hidung, bulu mata, bulatan pipi, lekukan dagu, hingga bibir, semuanya indah.

Napas Kris tersendat, begitu pun gerakan jarinya, terhenti tepat di susut bibir Tao. Gumpalan daging merah itu merekah, layaknya bunga dengan kandungan madu di dalamnya. Lapisannya terlihat penuh dan halus, membuat Kris mengira- ngira seberapa lembut tekstur bibir itu.

Tapi segera dibuangnya jauh- jauh pikiran itu. Kris sudah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri tak akan menyentuh—seperti berciuman atau sesuatu yang lebih— Tao selama pemuda itu belum menginginkannya. _Well_, beda cerita kalau Tao sendiri yang memintanya, maka dengan senang hati Kris akan memberikan.

Seringai muncul begitu saja di wajah Kris, pikirannya barusan benar- benar jorok!

Untungnya, rupa Tao saat ini begitu tenang, begitu murni, hingga Kris tak punya kuasa untuk berpikiran aneh- aneh lagi. "Bagaimana mungkin aku tega membangunkanmu?" bisiknya sambil memberi satu cium sayang di kening Tao.

Pemuda itu kemudian melangkah menuju dapur—satu ruang yang jarang sekali dia kunjungi. Karena pelayan yang dimintanya kemari belum datang, maka Kris bermaksud membuat sesuatu untuk Tao saat dia terbangun nanti. Tentunya dengan tak menyentuh benda apapun yang tak dikenalnya. _Well_, secara teknis ini memang dapurnya, tapi siapa yang tahu barang apa saja yang _mommy_-nya masukkan ke dalam sini?

Saat melihat ke dalam lemari es, ada banyak sekali bahan yang Kris temukan. Daging, brokoli, telur, kentang, tomat, selai cokelat, beberapa minuman ringan, _snack_, dan kecap asin. Andai Kris bisa memasak, dia pasti akan mengaolah bahan- bahan itu untuk Tao. Tapi jangankan memasak, menyalakan kompor saja dia selalu dilarang oleh sang _mommy_. Jadilah Kris memilih susu bubuk rasa stoberi kepunyaan sepupunya.

Dituangkannya susu bubuk itu ke dalam gelas bening bersama air panas yang sudah ia buat. Air itu ia panaskan dengan _heater_ ngomong- ngomong, jadi tanpa campur tangan kompor sama sekali.

Sedetik berlalu, terdengar suara pintu dibuka. Tanpa menoleh pun Kris tahu itu Tao. "Kau sudah bangun?" tanyanya masih sambil terus mengaduk.

Tak ada jawaban.

Digugah rasa penasaran, Kris berbalik dan mendapati Tao mengangguk- angguk dengan tangan mengusap pelipis dan bibir mengerucut lucu. Pemuda panda itu duduk di meja makan dalam keterdiaman, masih mengantuk.

"Aku cuma bisa membuat susu untuk sarapanmu." Kris berucap sambil mengulurkan segelas susu ke hadapan Tao.

"Sekarang jam berapa?" tanya Tao setengah serak. Kepalanya terasa pusing, belum lagi punggungnya kaku, dan lehernya bergemeretak saat ia gerakkan.

Kris melihat jam besar di ruang tengah. "Sepuluh kurang lima menit."

Awalnya Tao masih santai meneguk susu di tangannya, tapi begitu menyadari ucapan Kris, tangannya tanpa sadar meletakkan gelas terlalu keras, hampir membantingnya malah. "Kenapa kau tak membangunkanku?!"

Pemuda yang lebih pendek melesat begitu saja ke dalam kamar, diikuti Kris yang justru menatapnya terhibur. Tao masih sibuk dengan mengganti isi tas, mencari kaos kaki, dan memasang jam tangan di tangan kiri—kebiasaan— hingga tak menyadari Kris sudah berdiri disampingnya. "Hei, tenanglah.."

"Aku terlambat ke kampus!" sergah Tao tak sabar. "Tidak, apa tiga jam masih bisa disebut terlambat?" Kakinya melangkah kesana kemari. "Sial!" dan akhirnya sang _Panda_ mengumpat kesal, mengabaikan senyum geli tunangannya.

"Hari ini hanya ada beberapa pelajaran yang tak begitu kau sukai," jelas Kris tenang, matanya masih mengikuti pergerakan Tao.

"Tapi bukan berarti aku boleh membolos, _rite_?" balas Tao sambil mengernyit tak suka. "Lagipula ada tugas yang harus kudiskusikan dengan—"

"Aku sudah menghubunginya," potong Kris mendadak, secepat tangannya menemukan bahu Tao, membuat pemuda yang lebih pendek tepat menghadapnya. "Dosen Kim, guru pembimbingmu—akan mengerti tentang ketidakhadiranmu hari ini."

Kaget bercampur bingung yang Tao rasakan. Bagaimana bisa Kris tahu siapa gurunya? Bahkan pemuda itu menelepon Dosen Kim yang galaknya minta ampun! Mau tak mau, Tao sedikit bergidik saat mengingatnya.

"Apa yang kau katakan padanya?" tanya Tao curiga. _Well_, siapapun pasti akan merasa begitu kalau menjadi dirinya.

Kris tersenyum, menenangkan. "Kau butuh istirahat."

Sayangnya, Tao terlalu keras kepala untuk sekedar mendengar Kris. "Mr. Kim tak mungkin percaya begitu saja pada—"

_"Just sit and relax."_

Setelah berhasil mendudukkan bayi panda itu diatas kasur, Kris beranjak keluar dan kembali dengan sisa susu yang tadi diminum Tao. Diberikannya gelas itu dengan pandang penuh kasih, yang sayangnya tak sempat dilihat Tao.

Masih dengan raut tak percaya, diteguknya susu stroberi yang diberikan Kris. Penjelasan pemuda yang lebih tinggi itu memang tak masuk akal, tapi mengingat siapa Kris—dan keluarganya, Tao yakin mendapat nomor telepon seseorang bukanlah hal yang sulit. Karena tak lagi mendengar apapun, Tao mendongak dan bertanya, "Kau tak berangkat kerja?"

"_Daddy_ memintaku untuk mengambil cuti hingga tiga hari kedepan." jawab Kris sambil menyamankan diri di sebelah Tao, mengamati betapa berantakannya pemuda itu saat meminum susu.

Tangannya bergerak untuk mengusap noda putih di sudut bibir Tao, yang sayangnya segera terhenti kala mata bening itu memelototinya, seakan memerintah Kris agar tak menyentuhnya.

"Tiga hari?" heran Tao sambil mengusap nosa susu di bibirnya dengan telapak tangan. "Apa perusahaanmu akan baik- baik saja?"

Melihat Kris yang hanya terdiam menatapnya, buru- buru Tao menjelaskan. "_Well_, kata _appa_ kau direktur utama di _EXO Company_." Ucapannya terdengar setengah mengejek, tapi Tao tak peduli. "Mengambil libur _full_ selama tiga hari kupikir bukan ide yang bijak."

"Aku juga mengatakan hal yang sama, tapi _Daddy_ memaksaku." Hela napas berat diambil Kris. "Katanya ini libur _special_."

_/Jadi paman Siwon sengaja, huh?/ _Tao hanya bisa tersenyum hambar. Keluarganya dan keluarga Kris memang benar- benar sudah gila!

Genggaman Tao di gelas yang dipegangnya menguat, namun Kris memilih mengabaikannya. "_So_, ada tempat yang ingin kau kunjungi hari ini?" Dengan santainya ia bertanya, meski jelas nada pengharapan tersirat disana.

"Memangnya kenapa?" Tao mengernyit. Tubuhnya kini seratus persen menghadap Kris. "Sekalipun aku ingin pergi ke suatu tempat, aku tak akan minta diantar olehmu."

"Lalu kau akan pergi dengan apa?" Kris menyeringai, matanya kelihatan terhibur saat berhasil menyindir Tao.

Yang diajak bicara sukses terdiam—dengan serpih merah memenuhi wajah, _anyway_— Memang benar, Tao tak memiliki kendaraan apapun karena baik ayah maupun ibunya sama sekali tak mengijinkan Tao berkendara seorang diri. Bukan apa- apa, hanya saja mobil sang ayah pernah ditubrukkan Tao pada _truck_ pengangkut permen yang jelas- jelas sedang diam terparkir di pinggir jalan. Dan saat itu, Tao masih mengenakan seragam _Junior High School_, dimana artinya dia sama sekali tak berlisensi.

Bisa kau bayangkan berapa banyak kerugian yang harus dibayar?

_Well_, beruntunglah Tao lahir sebagai anak Huang Seunghyun dan Huang Jiyong. Mungkin karena anak lelaki pertama yang kelak akan mewarisi usaha keluarga, Huang Seunghyun sama sekali tak mempermasalahkan insiden itu. Baginya, wajar jika seorang lelaki mengalami kecelakaan saat pertama kali mengemudi.

Sayangnya, beda sang suami beda pula sang istri. Pertama mendengar kabar, Huang Jiyong memang sangat khawatir mengenai keadaan sang anak. Tapi begitu mengetahui kalau Tao baik- baik saja, tanpa buang waktu, dia langsung menceramahi, memarahi, juga menasehati Tao tanpa henti. Bahkan, istri Huang Seunghyun itu terisak keras saat memarahi Tao, membuat Tao segera memeluk ibunya sambil berkata maaf.

_Well_, seorang ibu memang selalu seperti itu, _rite_?

Lepas dari lamunan masa lalu, Tao balik menatap Kris. Rasa jengkel mulai memenuhi benaknya kala Kris masih menatapnya seolah mengejek. Mulut Tao membuka, setengah ragu sebenarnya, tapi demi mempertahankan harga diri, Tao akhirnya berucap. "Kalau jalan kaki masih memungkinkan,_ then I'll do it_."

"Kenapa tak kau biarkan aku mengantarmu?" Pandang Kris berubah serius, tak ada lagi tatap mengejek yang membuat Tao jengkel setengah mati. Tapi bukan berarti Kris yang serius yang Tao mau.

_"Thanks," Panda _itu tersenyum berterima kasih, tapi sedetik kemudian menggeleng_. "but no thanks."_

Si pemuda berwajah rupawan menghela napas. Ini masih pagi dan herannya, sudah berulang kali ia dibuat kesal dengan sikap keras kepala Tao. Tapi sekalipun begitu, Kris tak bisa marah padanya. Meski keras kepala dan bermulut tajam, Tao tetaplah tunangannya, sosok yang harus ia lindungi. Lagipula, Kris tak akan menyangkal jika ada yang mengatakan bahwa ia tertarik pada Tao. Pesona bocah itu sedikit banyak berhasil mempengaruhinya.

Setelah berdehem singkat, Kris berkata tegas. "Mari buat kesepakatan."

Tao terdiam sebentar, sebelum kemudian menjawab dengan mata makin sipit. _"Why should I?"_

"Kita terikat pertunangan, dan kupikir ada beberapa hal yang harus kita perjelas." Kris berusaha menjelaskan sesantai mungkin. Jujur, dia berharap Tao mau menerima kesepakatan ini. Karena dengan begitu, dia bisa mengawasi pemuda itu lebih _intens_. Juga memastikan tak ada hal berbahaya yang mampu melukainya.

_See_, mungkin seorang Wu Yi Fan sudah benar- benar 'jatuh' pada sosok Huang Zi Tao.

"Baiklah," Tao mengangguk pelan. _"What's the deal?"_

"Aku tak akan melarangmu pergi kemana pun," Tatap Kris tak putus dari wajah polos Tao. "asal aku **tahu** tempat mana yang kau tuju."

Tao berpikir sebentar, lalu mengangguk setuju. Tak ada salahnya membiarkan Kris tahu dimana lokasinya, lagipula itu malah akan menguntungkan Tao. Mulai sekarang, dia tak perlu khawatir tentang pulang terlalu larut atau sebagainya, karena toh Kris tak akan melarangnya.

"Boleh kutahu syaratmu?" tanya sang direktur utama dengan pandang tertarik.

Tao balik menatapnya sambil tersenyum, manis sekali, hingga Kris tak berkedip menatapnya. _"No touching."_

Dan seketika matanya melotot. _Well_, Kris pernah tinggal di _Canada_ dan dia selalu bebas menyentuh pacar- pacarnya terdahulu, bahkan mereka yang memintanya sendiri. Meski dia sudah berjanji tak akan menuntut Tao, tapi mendengarnya secara langsung, rasanya tetap membuat miris. Pemuda menawan itu berdesis pelan, _"It's impossible,"_

Melihat Tao yang kini mulai bingung, Kris mencoba menjelaskan. "Kita sudah terikat pertunangan dan secara tak langsung, waktu kita bertemu menjadi semakin banyak."

_/Itu memang benar,/_ Tanpa sadar, Tao mengernyitkan dahi. _/Lalu memangnya kenapa?/_

"Bisa kau bayangkan kita tak saling menyentuh?" Kris berkata sarkas sambil tersenyum geli.

Kalau dipikir lagi, Kris memang benar. Mereka sekarang telah resmi bertunangan, sekalipun Tao sama sekali tak menginginkan hal itu. Dan karenanya, justru akan terasa aneh jika mereka sama sekali tak bersentuhan. Jika orang tua mereka sampai tahu, Tao tak bisa membayangkan tindakan gila apa lagi yang harus dia alami.

Mungkin kalau sekedar berpegangan tangan, tao masih bisa menolerirnya, itu pun **hanya** dihadapan orang tua mereka.

Buru- buru Tao menggeleng, untuk menepis pikirannya barusan, juga jawaban atas perkataan Kris. _"I mean something like kiss and... sex."_

Wajah Tao sekarang terpenuhi rona merah, belum lagi bibirnya yang mengerucut gugup. Baru kali ini, dia mengucapkan kata intim semacam itu, apalagi dihadapan orang lain. Demi apapun, Tao sama sekali tak punya keberanian hanya untuk menatap balik Kris, yang kini melihatnya tak henti. Bahkan bisa dia rasakan tatapan Kris yang seakan bisa melubangi kepalanya.

Mendadak, suara tawa Kris memenuhi kamar itu. Tawa itu sangat murni, lepas, dan tak dibuat- buat. Entah karena alasan apa Kris tertawa, Tao tak mau tahu. Yang dia tahu, kini dirinya ikut tersenyum senang.

"Untukmu, akan kulakukan." tegas Kris dengan raut puas memenuhi wajah rupawan itu.

Tao tak tahu apa yang kini tengah dirasanya, apalagi saat Kris mengusap rambutnya perlahan, masih tak melepas senyum yang makin membuatnya kian tampan.

Satu yang Tao tahu, rasanya seperti meneguk susu stoberi, manis.

* * *

[i.r.i.s.h]

**T.** _B._**_C_**

_[i.r.i.s.h]_

* * *

Saya kok makin cinta ama abang Naga yah~ _btw_, bukan yang _Groupband_ itu looo X) Ini abang Naga suaminya TaoTao #plak

Daan, karena disini cerita KrisTao yang bisa bikin tertarik makin dikit, saya jadi lari ke tetangga sebelah dehh X( disana ceritana banyak yang menarik meski pake bahasa internasional :D

_Soo_, kita jangan mau kalah yaa~ Ayoayo bikin cerita KrisTao yang lebih dan lebih menarik lagii ;)

Terakhir, untuk _Rate_, enaknya tetap di **T** atau dinaikkan ke **M**? ;)


End file.
